River Song, I-
by HobbitatHogwarts
Summary: The Doctor is regenerating. So it's time for another farewell tour. He goes back in times for those he loves; Craig, Clara, the Ponds, and of course, his wife, River Song. This may be the last chance the Doctor has to tell her something he's been meaning to say for a while. But will he have enough time?


**I am so so sorry for this. I just watched End of Time part 2. Sometimes in the midst of it all, you forget that one day, every Doctor has to regenerate. I don't think my emotions will be able to handle Matt's regeneration, but we'll deal with that when it happens. I don't mean to be so angsty, this just popped into my head and I had to write it. I did what I could with Clara, seeing that we don't really know her story yet. All rights go to the BBC. **

* * *

He didn't know why he put himself through it. His last farewell tour had just made him more upset; seeing all of his friends living happily without him, and in one case, before she had even known him. But he didn't want to go, not before he had seen them all one last time.

He went to see Craig. It had obviously been a long time since his friend had last seen him. The lines of age were starting to become apparent on his flatmate's face. Alfie was nearly eight, he and his dad so alike. The Doctor tried to smile at the young boy who was looking at him curiously, but in his current state he couldn't manage it. Craig was looking at him critically, obviously aware that something was up, but he didn't ask. The Doctor declined dinner, and wouldn't even wait for Sophie to come home. He left after having been there for fifteen minutes.

He went to see Clara. He picked one of her graves at random and stood over it, flowers in hand. He started talking out loud, recounting all of their adventures, to no one in particular. His heart sank as he remembered how happy they had been. He knelt and placed the flowers against the tombstone. He made to turn away, but before he did, he looked up at the stars, wondering where souffle girl was now; which galaxies she was travelling without him.

And, of course, he went to see the Ponds. The Girl Who Waited, and the Last Centurion, before their story had ended. They were still so young, just married. They chatted away happily, but he could see Amy scrutinizing him. Only she would be able to notice that he was older, older than they had ever known him. She almost asked him if anything was wrong but he cut her off, not ready to discuss the subject. To his dismay they forced him to stay for dinner. Afterwards, they walked him to the door, begging for him to stay a bit longer. He just shook his head and apologized. He clapped Rory on the back and hugged Amy, taking care to not crush her too much. Neither her or her husband were aware that they had a child on the way. He walked back to his blue box, the weight of grief crushing him. He knew that there was only one stop left.

* * *

The moment that he opened the Tardis door and she saw his face, River Song knew what was happening. She wrenched open the door of her cell (which he had already graciously unlocked), and ran to him wrapping her strong arms around him. He sank to the ground buried his face into her neck, openly sobbing. She ran her hands through his hair, whispering words of comfort into his ear.

- "I don't want to go River." he choked through his tears.

- "I know sweetie, I know you don't." she said soothingly, patting his back.

- "I've messed up so many people's lives." the Doctor sobbed. "Why can't it just stop? Why can't I just stop. Stop living. Stop destroying."

- "Don't say that Doctor!" she said shocked, and she pulled back so that he was facing her. "Don't you dare ever say that." he looked down, mouth set. "Hey," River said, shaking his shoulders so that he would look at her again, "you haven't messed me up yet."

- "You're a psychopathic murderer River." the Doctor said, almost rolling his eyes, his teeth gritted. "And all because I couldn't save you."

- "Well I'm your psychopathic murderer sweetie" she said fiercely, before she kissed him, gripping him tightly. He kissed her back immediately, his hand resting on the side of her face, pulling her impossibly closer, not wanting there to be any space between them. She happily complied, pressing her body against his. She was so intent on making him feel better that she didn't hear the guard's footsteps coming from behind her.

- "Freeze!" the man said, the sound of a gun loading.

- "My God man, have a little mercy, can't you see what's going on?" River shouted, not turning, refusing to look away from her husband. She heard shuffling and then the gun being lowered. She breathed in, relieved. But it didn't last long.

- "It's starting." the Doctor muttered, staring at his hand as it began to glow. He stood, stumbling a bit, attempting to regain his balance. He looked up at River, his eyes wide. "Tell me something." he said.

- "Anything!" she cried, tears now streaming down her own face.

- "Are we okay? I mean you and the next Doctor?" he asked, and she could see the uncertainty and the fear written plainly on his face. She forced a smile.

- "We're fantastic." she chuckled. He nodded.

- "Well then I guess it's my last time to say it then."

- "Say what?" River asked, confused.

- "River Song, I-"

And that is the story of how the Eleventh Doctor's time ended.


End file.
